


The Readers

by SilentEvilx



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drabble, Gen, Mind Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEvilx/pseuds/SilentEvilx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the future, the government employs people called "Readers". Their unique genetic makeup allows them to determine whether or not a person will commit murder in their life. If a person is determined to be a murderer, they will execute them. Dexter Morgan has been randomly selected to be interviewed with one of these Readers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Readers

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr after someone requested it on Feb 9, 2014. I really love this idea of Readers! :) (http://fics-and-shit.tumblr.com/post/76166261465/sorry-this-request-took-so-long-to-finish-i-hope). 
> 
> I will post this ao3 fic link to the original tumblr post)

Dexter sat alone at the table in the center of the room. An empty chair stared at him from across the table. Today was the day Dexter had been dreading for the past few years. It was his turn to meet a Reader.

Readers had the ability to tell whether or not someone was or was going to become a killer. No one really knows how it works.  Scientists have only been able to determine that it’s some sort of genetic mutation that occurs while the child is growing inside the womb. When the government discovered the ability these Readers possessed, they immediately employed all of them. They were first used during murder trials to determine whether the person being accused was innocent or guilty. Not once have any of the Readers been wrong. The crime rates had dropped significantly in the past couple years because of them. To keep the crime rates low, the government had begun choosing random selections of civilians to be interviewed by the Readers. If they are discovered to be murderers, they are executed.

Dexter snapped out of his thoughts when the door opened suddenly. A young, well-dressed girl walked into the room. She looked as though she should still be in high school. Her hair was tied back in a bun and she wore a tight skirt and blazer. The professional outfit was almost humorous on such a young person.

She sat down in the empty chair across from Dexter. She placed her hands in front of her on the table and looked up at Dexter.

“Alright, we’ll begin now,” she said coldly. This was routine for her. She had done this thousands of times before.

The young girl stared into Dexter’s eyes. It felt like his brain was heating up…like she was inside of his head. He remained calm. She continued to glare into him, but something didn’t seem right. The expression on her face changed. She frowned and crinkled her eyebrows.

Dexter’s brain felt hot.

“Ouch,” Dexter said dryly.

“Quiet,” she snapped. Something wasn’t right.

She held her gaze until she couldn’t any longer. She dropped her stare onto the table and exhaled loudly a couple times, as if to catch her breath. She looked back at Dexter.

“I don’t…” she began quietly to herself. Dexter sat there, not saying a word.

She told Dexter to wait a moment and she left the room. A few moments later, an older gentleman walked into the room with the young girl.

“Alright,” he said, while looking through a file, “Dexter…Morgan, is it?”

Dexter nodded.

“Okay, let’s try this again.”

The man neatly placed the file on the table and crossed his hands in front of him, just as the young girl had previously done. She was standing behind him, looking frustrated. Here eyes were red and puffy.

The older man started the process again. He stared into Dexter’s eyes; Dexter could feel his brain heating up again.

The man stopped and turned around to the girl. She raised her eyebrows and said, “See?”

They both walked out of the room and shut the door, but their voices could still be heard.

“There’s nothing,” the man said, “Absolutely nothing. I can’t tell what he is…”

There was a pause.

“What do we do?” the young girl asked.

“I..don’t know,” the man answered, “this has never happened before.”

Dexter smiled.


End file.
